Baby, it's raining outside
by Mrs. Georgetown
Summary: Forget what I said before...I'm feeling something.


**I write stories and send to my special girls, not thinking about posting here but when I sent this one to my lovely Noe, she told me I should think about the possibility and here I am. **

**Special thanks to my special girls : Lela, Chrissie, Noe, Ale, Sab, Ana, Lexi, Lele and Olga.**

**I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

She just got out of the bath, Grace is not at home, she spends more time with friends than at home and Alicia understands it, after all she is a teenager. So Alicia is alone, wearing a white nightgown, lace details near the breasts and belly, a slit on the right. Alone at home, she walks to the kitchen to get a glass of wine and drink alone watching TV. She is trying to enjoy the minutes of peace she has during the campaign, after all usually Eli's around, Josh is complaining about something, Marissa still wondering if she would even take milk and John ... John, she thinks of him while pulling the nightgown until the knees and sits on the couch. She has nothing to complain about him, quite the opposite in fact, she likes having him around and even after she tells him that kiss in the parking garage meant nothing, she still wants him around, still wants to look and be looked at by him, she likes to hear him say her name and ask if she's okay to make something important for the campaign. She likes to feel his eyes on her, the way he speaks her name when he picks up the phone or talk about her when she's not around and she appears suddenly, leaving him embarrassed. She smiles at the memory of him embarrassed and takes a sip of wine.

_"Did the governor fooled everyone to forge a conversation with his lawyer and possible lover?" _

The voice that echoes the TV interrupts her thoughts and draws her attention.

\- Seriously Peter? - she rolls her eyes before looking at her phone waiting for an Eli's call and takes another sip of wine.

_"The Governor Florrick would forged a conversation with his lover and lawyer to make the press believe there's nothing between them. Do you think it makes sense, George?"_ \- the blonde journalist asked to a man.

_"I don't know Mary, maybe they used the protests to draw attention and make people thinks he was fixing things as his wife was kicking ass during a debate."_

She raises her eyebrow when the man says that. That man understood they are different people and she likes it.

"_What I mean is his wife is doing a good job in the race and what he did can't disturb what she is doing. We know Alicia Florrick so well and we know how strong she is and everything is different now, Mary. If the governor did it again, if he cheated his incredible wife again, he should fix it without her help."_

\- Is he defending me? – she wonders looking at the tv and raising her eyebrow

"_Wow, you really like Mrs. Florrick, George."_

"_She is brave, Mary"_

\- Yes, he is.- she smiles taking a sip of wine. - This is a progress… - her phone buzzes and she sees a new message from Marissa. She smiles and open it _: "She is brave, Mary. That was good.",_ she replies _"Thank you and I hope your dad likes it too"_, a thunder scares her, and yes started to rain. With the phone in her hands, she runs to the window to see if the rain is very sharp and her phone buzzes again, it's Marissa _"My dad is not your campaign manager….Johnny likes it, I'm sure."_, she forgets the rain and smiles reading the message. She bits her lips before a reply _"I think so. Tomorrow I ask him about it."_. Tomorrow, it's too much time, she thinks walking up to the couch again. "Where is he now?", she wonders holding the phone. She thinks about a message asking something, just to know if he is okay.

\- Am I worried about him? – she wonders and a new thunder scares her. – Where are you now, John? – she wonders again and thunder are not helping her to stay calm. He told her he needed to solve some things before go home and ok now she is worried about him, that's official. She tries his phone but he doesn't answer her call. – You friggin kidding me John! – a new thunder – OH COME ON! – a knock and she runs to open the door. When she opens, maybe a surprise right there. – Oh my god you are here. – he is there.

\- Alicia, I'm so sorry…. – he looks at her, watching her right there and he stutters. She is wearing a nightgown and she is beautiful. Her body is perfect and he can't stop looking at her - …but I was around here and this rain….

\- That's ok, come in. – she nods for him to come in. – You can't stay there forever. – he comes in.

\- Ok. - The hair is wet, the suit is also wet and he walks into the apartment running his hands through his hair as Alicia rolls her eyes breathing deeply. - God I'm wet.

\- You need a towel, hold on. – she will get a towel as he awaits in the living room, he sees the glass of wine, the tv is on and the white silk robe on the couch. He sighs when he remembers she is wearing a nightgown – only a nightgown. He tries to forget that important fact but he can't. She is wearing only a nightgown and she is beautiful, really beautiful and she is his candidate.

\- God….- he whispers and she comes back with a white towel in the hands.

\- Here. – she gives him the towel and they look at each other.

\- Thanks. – she smiles looking at him as he wipes his hair with the towel and she watches him.

\- Where were you?

\- I was going to the supermarket.

\- You what? – she smiles and she can't hide the surprise.

\- What? What's the problem? – he smiles looking at her and wiping his hair

\- I don't know…it's weird thinking of you going to the supermarket.

\- Why? Alicia, I don't know if you know but I am a human.

\- Ok go ahead. - she raises her hands to defend herself. - And?

\- Oh, thanks. I parked my car too far from supermarket entrance and then started to rain on the way. I didn't know if I went back to the car or trying to get into the supermarket.

\- Difficult choice.

\- Can you stop mocking me? – a thunder again and she rolls her eyes

\- Sorry.

\- So I went back to the car but I was wet and I was around here…

\- Hmm, got it.

\- By the way you opened the door too fast.

\- And?

\- Nothing. – she looks down realizing she is wearing nightgown, only a nightgown and she rolls her eyes. He realizes what she realized but he says nothing, she is embarrassed and he realizes that.

\- I have to…. - she goes to the kitchen looking for something.

\- Do you want it? – he shows her the robe and she wants to kill him because he is doing THAT face.

\- I do, thanks. – she says taking the robe from his hand. Suddenly he sneezes and she looks at him.

\- Damn it.

\- Someone needs a tea. - she says tying a knot in the silk robe belt.

\- No, I can go home, Alicia. That's ok. – a thunder…

\- Sure you can. Are you hearing this noise? I don't know if you know but that's a thunder and you can't go home because it's raining outside. - there's a silence between them and she is doing that face,the "I won" face.

\- Okay. - he watches her walking up to the kitchen and smiles following her.

\- So you were out and I think you weren't watching tv.

\- Yes but I know what you mean. - he replies as she takes the kettle and put on the counter. - Someone said you are brave.

\- Yes but I think the most important part of what that man said is that Peter and I we are two different people. It's not because we're married, we are the same person or I agree with him all the time and I know everything what he did. It's good when someone understand that you are different...you are good... – John is watching her saying that, he understands what she means and he sneezes again - John you should take of your jacket,it's wet and it's not good. I don't need a cold campaign manager, I need you healthy. That's not personal.

\- Okay I think you are right. - he takes off the jacket

\- Your shirt is good? I mean is it not wet?

\- Yes,don't worry,just my jacket and my hair. - she is close the counter with the hands supported waiting for the tea to be ready as he is on the opposite side, in front of her. - Why did you open the door so fast?

\- Excuse me.

\- Yeah why?

\- Why is it so important now?

\- Alicia you were wearing only a nightgown and no robe. - a thunder again.

\- And?

\- Why?

\- What do you want to hear?

\- You asked where I was.

\- You're meaning that I was...- the kettle is whistling warning that the water is hot.

\- You were worried about me. - he is looking deep into her eyes.

\- What?

\- Why you can't say the truth?! - he says louder and her eyes widen.

\- I am saying the truth!

\- You are saying nothing! You are just asking me why I am asking you. That's what you are doing!

\- Oh wait because I'm not saying what you want to hear I am lying?!

\- For god sake,Alicia.

\- Yes! You are not hearing what you want so I am lying!

\- I give up. I am going

\- I told you it's raining. Oh wait I am lying about it too because you don't want to hear it's raining so I am lying again! - she is gesturing and when she moves her arm, she touches the kettle. - Ahhhh! - he is near the door and he comes back throwing his jacket on the floor.

\- Alicia! - he touches her hand

\- I am okay.

\- You burned your hand.

\- No, I am fine and you can go. - he puts her hand under the water and she screams a little bit.

\- Can you stop now? - thunder again

\- Oh stop it!

\- I can't because you burned your hand.

\- I am talking about the thunder and by the way I just touched the kettle. - he wraps a towel in her hand, but it was not so serious. As he is caring of her she watches him. He sneezes again and she laughs. - Your tea. - she says softly.

\- That's ok. I will be fine. - he looks at her and look at her hand again. - And you will be fine too stubborn.

\- I was worried about you. - she says and he looks at her sighing. - That's the reason why I opened the door so fast and I was wearing only the nightgown. Satisfied now? - he looks down spitting a laugh. - Great you are laughing. - she moves the body ready to get away from him.

\- Wait. - he holds her by the hand and she looks at him.

\- What? - he is approaching her as she watches him.

\- I wasn't around here.

\- You? Where were you?

\- I was on the opposite side of town.

\- And what were you doing...John?

\- I wanted to see you. - that melts her heart. - I know,you were so clear when you told me that but….god…damn… - she smiles looking at him - I am a stubborn too and I wanted to see you opening that door and looking at me again but I have to admit that I wasn't expecting for you in a white nightgown. - she smiles and he smiles in response and the silence is present again. – That was such an amazing surprise. – their eyes are changing and she is approaching him slowly, he is holding her hand and she moves her fingers sweetly touching the palm of his hand. They look at their hands and look up at each other again.- I should have gone – he whispers looking into her eyes.

\- Why?

\- I can't stay here.

\- Because I said that?

\- You are a trap. It's already too hard stay around you during the day and…

\- I was worried about you. Are you hearing me? – she interrupts him - I know what I said..and…. I wanted to know where you were, I wanted to call you…I… - she looks down smiling

\- Alicia, you can look at me. – his voice is sweet and she smiles even more hearing his voice saying that. She looks up at him and he is smiling looking at her, she approaches her face from his and it happens slowly, she rubs her nose on his, on his lips as his hands start to pulling her closer by the waist, his fingers touching her spine over the delicate fabric of the robe. He wants her close to him. Without the help of the other hand, she removes the towel he had wrapped around the hand she burned then she can touch his face as his nose is still rubbing on her face. He takes her hand kissing the palm of it, looking at her, watching her smile, she holds his face with both hands kissing him as he holds her strongly by the waist closer to his body. The kiss happens slowly and urgent at the same time.

Inside her bedroom, they are kissing, near the bed and he undoes her robe node as he kisses her lips. The robe slide down her body and falls to the ground, he pulls her to close him again and starts kissing her shoulder as she closes her eyes caressing his hair, feeling his hand caressing her waist and his lips kissing her skin softly.

\- I want you close to me. – she says in his ear and he looks at her.

\- What is happening here?

\- Forget what I said before – she says in his ear again - I'm feeling something. – she says looking into his eyes - We care about who is important. – he looks at her, watches her face, her lips, eyes as his hands are caressing her waist and he kisses her again, now a desperate kiss. She starts to unbutton his shirt, squeezes his shoulders, caressing his back, feeling his hands touching her skin, his lips sliding her neck. Now she knows that she loves the touch of his face on hers, her skin likes it.

* * *

His back leaning against the headboard, his bare chest, the sheet covering his hips, she's between his legs, her back touching his chest and her head near his neck. The sheet covering her body next to him, his arms around her. He rubs his face in her hair, her hands caressing his arms around her. He presses his lips on the side of her head, rubbing his nose on her face and she smiles. Still raining, no thunders anymore and they are hearing the sound of the rain outside. They say nothing, remain silent as if they were just talking. They are talking through caresses, touches, breaths, kisses and silent smiles. What happened between them was not just sex, they made love and they know the difference. His hands start to caressing her arms, his fingers up and down her skin as she smiles and closes her eyes. He smells her hair and smiles when he feels her hands holding his arms strongly and she is doing that because she wants him close to her,she wants to feel his arms around her. When she supports her head on his left arm,he watches her before giving a sweet kiss in her head and feel her lips touching his skin when she kisses his arm.

\- I should go. - he whispers. - It's not raining anymore.

\- Why this again? It's raining and now I'm sure I didn't say anything to make you think you should go.

\- I just don't want to cause troubles - she looks at him confused - I don't want people seeing me leaving your apartment. - she smiles - What?

\- Are you thinking like my campaign manager or like John? - he bites his own lip and sighs before replying her

\- If I think like John,I'll be here and we'll start everything again - he holds her strongly by the waist saying that close to her ear and she smiles biting her own lip as he rubs his nose in her ear.

\- I want John and not my campaign manager. - she says when he starts to kiss behind her ear. She moans and laughs feeling his face rubbing hers and his lips kissing her earlobe. Her body shivers and she can't control herself anymore. She is feeling his arms around her waist,his lips kissing her ear and she has nothing to do,she just can feel those feelings as she moans his name.

\- Why do you do that? - he whispers sucking her neck

\- What?

\- Why do you do that to me? - she laughs in response.

* * *

She opens her eyes slowly,it's not raining anymore but she knows already morning, but still seems to be dark, should be cloudy outside. He is sleeping like a baby, facing her, his right hand resting on her waist, a few inches of distance between them and he has the sweetest expression of the world while sleeping. She is watching him and when she realizes she is smiling looking at him. She presses her forehead against his softly cause she doesn't want to wake him. She runs her eyes over him thinking all women in the world would like to have a man like him in their bed, but Alicia knows that John is more than that handsome, sexy , hot and with that amazing body. Obviously it is awesome but he is sweet, he is adorable and when he looks at her with those beautiful blue eyes, Alicia knows she is lucky. John is different and she could feel it the last night. What happened between them was intense, strong and at the same time when she was feeling him inside her,she could feel his hands caressing her face worried if she was well. He moves his head slowly and Alicia watches him,he opens his eyes slowly and she is the first thing he sees.

\- Good morning. - she whispers.

\- You are the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes and I think that's a good sign. - she smiles as he pulls her closer to him.

\- I was watching you sleeping. - she says close to his lips

\- Hmm really? - she nods

\- You are so sweet even when you are sleeping. - she says caressing his face with her fingers. She runs her fingers over his lips, he bites the tips of them and she moans. - If you keep doing that we will stay here forever.. - he kisses her and she can't finish what she was saying. He pulls her putting her body on top of him as they are deepening the kiss. His hands sliding down her back over the sheet as her hands are resting on his chest. She is feeling his hands touching her neck, his fingers entwined in her hair,he sucks her chin and she moans. He slides his lips over her neck,sucking and kissing her closes her eyes moaning as her nails marking and scratching his chest.

\- I can't stop kissing you. - he mumbles against her skin.

\- I don't want you stop kissing me - she moans laughing,she bites his lower lip starting a new kiss.

* * *

She is in the kitchen , making coffee , he comes from the room buttoning his shirt. He walks up to her, kisses her neck and she smiles , then he takes his phone and support his hand on the counter looking at her.

\- Hmm look that,I have a call from Alicia Florrick. - he says checking his phone and she looks at him over her shoulder. - I have no idea what she wanted to talk to me.

\- I have no idea.

\- And we have an Eli's call here too. He called me a few minutes ago and I...

\- I have no idea about what we were doing a few minutes ago. - she smiles looking at him - You should call him. You know...Eli. - John looks at her and Alicia raises the eyebrow.

\- Hi Eli. Nope,breakfast,sometimes I eat. - she smiles looking at him. - About what? Oh come on Eli. - Alicia gives him a cup of coffee and she watches him on the phone. - No she won't talk about it. - his voice changed and she realizes that. He is angry now trying to not show it to her. - I know she doesn't like to talk about it ok? Okay I ask her but I know she won't talk about it. Okay Eli,bye!

\- Hey,that's ok. - she caresses his face and kisses his lips softly - What's up?

\- He wants you talking about Peter and Ramona.

\- He what?

\- Yes. He wants you saying you trust in your husband. - Alicia sighs,looks down and shakes her head. - You don't need to do that. I told him you won't do that okay?

\- Peter will never stop. He needs that,John. He needs to do that...I am tired and I won't talk about this fucking thing again!

\- Okay I told Eli you won't. You don't need. - her head touches the side of his face and they close their eyes as Alicia sighs. She looks up at him again and approaches her mouth from his cheek.

\- You are the best thing what happened to me these last times. - she says against his cheeks, he opens his eyes and smiles before looks at her again.

\- That's good to know. - she kisses the counter of his lips.

\- Okay now I think we deserve a breakfast.

\- Yep.

* * *

\- What's your problem with my normal life? - he says washing the dishes.

\- You were lying last night about the supermarket, so you can be lying again about your cooking skills. It makes sense and I can doubt that. – her body is leaning against the sink, next to him watching him washing the dish and he looks at her eye corner.

\- I am almost a housewife.

\- Of course you are.

\- You are mocking me again.

\- I'm sorry - she approaches him kissing his cheek, he smiles and looks at her. He looks at her eyes and her lips before kissing her sweetly. They hear the doorbell – I'm going there and when I come back I will check your job here. – she smiles and he kisses her again. She will answer the door - Eli?

\- Okay,no I talk to Eli and then we talk about it. - Peter is on the phone, a few steps behind Eli and Alicia is pale.

\- Peter?

\- Alicia I'm sorry but we have to talk. - Eli says and Peter is standing beside him.

\- What's going on?

\- Can we...- Eli signals with the head if they can walk into the apartment.

\- I am... - she stutters

\- Are you okay? - Peter asks.

\- Come on Alicia. - Eli get into the apartment and Peter follows him. Alicia sighs and she knows John is in the kitchen.

\- 5,4,3,2,1

\- Alicia are you okay? - Eli asks again and she sees John is not there. She looks at her bedroom and she can breath now.

\- Yes I am. I am fine. Well I think I know what you are doing here.

\- Johnny called you?

\- Yep. I talked to him a few minutes ago.

\- Alicia,I know you told me...

\- Alicia we need you talk about it.

\- Because I am the wife? - Peter looks down.

\- You are the first lady and you have to talk about it. You need to say that...

-I trust in my husband! That's what I have to say. Right? Again I have to do it. - Peter looks at her. - I told you what you had to do if you wanted to see me as state's attorney and if you wanted to be the governor again and what the hell did you do?!

\- Alicia...

\- No Eli. I won't do that again,I won't to be by your side again,I won't to be the wife again.

\- Alicia you can't...you need Peter. You know you need Peter. You know without Peter you can't win!

\- She doesn't need Peter,Eli. - John is behind her and they look at him.

\- John... - Alicia says looking at him.

\- What the... - Peter looks at him and he is angry

\- Wait a minute what the hell?!

\- She doesn't need him. He needs her because without Alicia he is another politician who doesn't deserve respect.

\- John stop it. - Alicia says between them as Peter takes two steps and he is even closer now.

\- So you two? And you were saying bullshit about me?! You are such a hypocrite! - Peter screams and Eli tries to control him as Alicia is trying to do the same with John.

\- That's different Peter!

\- That's the same! Since Will this...

\- DON'T! Don't you dare Peter! Don't you dare to compare what happened between Will and I and what is happening between John and I with what you had with your hookers and with Ramona now! I never cheated you when we were happy,when I believed you loved me, when we lived in highland park, when we were a family! So stop it now. Right now. And I think you have understood that I won't defend you. Not again. You did that,you fix that but without my help,without me beside you. You were sleeping with Ramona? You have to handle the consequences now. Your choice, not mine.

\- You are a hypocrite. - John moves his body to punch Peter and Alicia stops him. – You are sleeping with your campaign manager and you think you may require something or throw your morality on my face? You can't. You are not better than me.

\- Peter, stop it – Eli asks – We should go now.

\- She is my wife. You understood? - Peter says close to John's face.

\- She's not yours,governor.

\- Peter,go now! - she is between them.

\- You have no idea what you are doing.

\- Peter...

\- I do. I really do,don't worry. – John answers him looking into his eyes.

\- Eli! - Alicia says

\- Peter let's go now.

They leave, Alicia leans her body in the kitchen doorway and John is staring at her.

\- I wasn't expecting for that. - she whispers looking down

\- Come here - he pulls her closer and hugs her. She sinks her face in his shoulder and he strokes her back and her hair as her hands are holding his back. - I'm sorry, I should've stayed there, in your bedroom but when I heard what Eli was saying...- he says in her ear.

\- That's ok. You were defending me and by the way that was cute - she says looking at him.

\- I should kidnap you. - she smiles and he watches her

\- Oh that is an amazing idea - she says leaning her head in his chin. - I'd love it, I want to be kidnapped by you.

\- Well we can think about it.

\- Yeah we can. - she looks up at him again.

\- I think someone said you are brave and I second that.

\- I don't know if I am but thank you. - she presses her lips on his as her hands are around his waist and his hands caressing her face. The tips of his fingers running over her lips and his face approaching from hers slowly, kissing her lips softly.

\- I will defend and protect you. - he says against her lips and she smiles.


End file.
